Archienemigo
by OlivierCash
Summary: Eso no puede estar pasándole,es totalmente imposible. America/Rusia


**Hetalia no me pertenece,su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, su reacción no había tenido ningún sentido. Había parecido una simple llamada de atención, a él le encantaba ser el centro de atención. ¡Para algo era el héroe! ¡Se merecía toda la atención que recibía! Y su archienemigo era el que más caso debía hacerle.

Cuando Rusia, su querido, ¡no!, su odiado archienemigo había entrado por la puerta, llegando tarde a la reunión. En seguida había ignorado al gran héroe, para hacerle caso a Francia. Quien en ese rato se dedicó a agasajar a Rusia hasta niveles estratosféricos con unas segundas intenciones de sacarle algo que se veían desde Florida hasta Alaska.

Y eso le había molestado, le molestaba no ser el centro de atención de una conversación y en especial, le molestaba no ser el centro de atención de Rusia. ¡Era su archienemigo! ¡No podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente!

Por eso había contraatacado con un éxito rotundo. En cuanto vio que no era el centro de atención de Rusia, se metió como pudo en la conversación que este mantenía con Francia y ya esta, ya volvía a ser el centro de su atención.

Como buen héroe, se había informado sobre su enemigo para poder usar esos datos en su favor. Por ello comentó lo de esa extraña y para su gusto, espantosa costumbre que tenían en ese país a la hora de saludar. ¡Darle un beso a una persona que acababas de conocer! Sin duda, Rusia amaba demasiado ocupar el espacio personal de todo el maldito mundo.

Bueno, Francia no se quedaba atrás, aunque él era más descarado. Se intentaba tirar a todo el mundo, a veces pensaba seriamente que el objetivo final de Francia era ese. Pero de él era algo que se veía venir. Seguro que se acercaba tanto a Rusia porque tenía esas intenciones con él.

Un momento, ¿por qué le importaban las intenciones sexuales que podría tener Francia hacía Rusia? Eso era algo que no tenía porque interesarle para nada, era más, imaginarse a Rusia en cualquier acto sexual debía de darle asco. Y no lo hacía.

Lo que realmente le molestaba, no era el pensar en relaciones de ese tipo entre esos dos, sino que Rusia estuviera implicado en ellas. ¡Eso era una estupidez! ¿Por qué le tendría que importar con quien andaba y con quién no ese maldito ruso? Lo único que le importaba era demostrar que era un héroe capaz de vencerlo.

Si, solo eso. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Rusia y eso no podía ser, debía pensar en cosas geniales que harían rabiar a Inglaterra o que joderían a Rusia. Y ahí estaba ese psicópata de nuevo, ¿por qué últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¡Se pasaba casi todo el maldito día con ese narizón dando vueltas por su cabeza, riéndose con esa estúpida y adorable risa!

¡Un momento! ¿Había pensado que la risa de Rusia era adorable? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente, no! ¡No era adorable! Solo tenía la voz tan suave que podía dar esa sensación, pero sin duda, no tenía nada de adorable, era maldad en estado puro. Era posible que pudiera parecer alguien abrazable, pero no, no era adorable. También podía tener unos ojos muy bonitos…

En ese momento sintió como se ponía colorado, no podía estar pensando eso de Rusia.

— América— dijo una adorable voz a sus espalda.

Él se giró con cierto temor, ahí estaba el maldito dueño de sus pensamientos, en mitad del pasillo solitario que se encontraba en el edificio en el que se habían reunido. En seguida recobró su compostura, no podía mostrarse ante Rusia con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó América con su gran sonrisa habitual— ¿Te has cansado de asustar a todo el mundo y pretendes asustarme a mi?

— No, solo quería saludarte a mi manera— contestó Rusia en broma, porque de verdad, había usado un tono de broma increíble. Con el único motivo de molestar a América puesto que sabía que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

— ¡Pues vale!

No, definitivamente no le gustaba Rusia, eso no lo hizo porque le gustara. No lo agarró de la bufanda y le plantó un beso en los labios de improvisto porque le gustara. La razón por la que lo hizo era para seguirle el juego, para ganarle, para molestarlo. Sin duda, no era porque le gustaba.


End file.
